


Swiggidy Bop, We've Been Swapped

by Skylar_Matthews



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Body-swap insanity with a rather makeshift plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swiggidy Bop, We've Been Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first plot Usagi and I started working on together but it was also one of the first to hit a stalling point and I was having a hard time figuring out where to cut the first chapter so posting got delayed. It's short 'cause I couldn't find a better point and this way it sets the stage without throwing too much at you right away (although that's mostly just an excuse for my indecisiveness.)

Prowl woke with his processor still ringing. The previous day's battle hadn't gone badly, not technically, but the Decepticons had been slowly gaining the upper hand, prompting a surprise tactic from the Autobots. Said tactic being the reveal and subsequent use of an as-of-yet non-field tested invention from Wheeljack. After it was activated and something happened, no one could manage to adequately recall and describe what exactly, the Decepticons had retreated. It was only an hour later when those nearest the weapon when it was turned on had collapsed and been rushed to Ratchet. In the following hours others had been more discreetly summoned to the medbay in small waves based on their proximity to the invention. Ratchet then proceeded to hold them all evening and into the night, running tests and quadruple checking results. When he didn't come across anything more serious than a mild over-exposure to an unusual chemical mix (which became even less pronounced the farther a mech had been from Wheeljack) the medic had tentatively released everyone but the top officers back to their shifts.

 

Hence why Prowl was waking this morning in the medbay, thankfully darkened for the night cycle yet. Technically his shift wouldn't actually begin for another few hours, but the attack had interrupted him in the midst of a stack of datapads the day before and there would only be even more once once the officers' battle reports began showing up. Therefore he was determined to get through as much as he could before the load became entirely overbearing. Regardless of the ache in his processor. Although he was grateful there was no one around to witness as he used a wall to stabilize his first several steps, since apparently the dizziness was only now finally affecting him. Unfortunate but manageable until he could get to his desk. At least if his door would unlock and allow him access.

 

The Autobot Second in Command only barely managed not to glare at his office entrance as he began to once again transmit the access code he knew had only been changed a couple days before. There was no way anyone (with the exception of Jazz, no matter how often he was told not to do so) could have gotten around to hacking it in such a short time period.

 

~

 

Jazz wasn't exactly sure if he was still in recharge or online. Everything was fuzzy in his processor and nothing felt quite right. What felt the worst though was the immense amount of pain he was feeling from just trying to rest on the medbay berth. He couldn't recall his back ever feeling that way before.

 

It hadn't taken long to make the decision to leave and find a more comfortable place to recharge, but what had taken more than a fair share of time was actually getting off the berth to go somewhere less annoying. It was as though he had something in his way, stopping him from simply rolling off the berth, which made absolutely no sense, but he accommodated for it regardless to accomplish his task. The reward for finally getting to the floor was nothing short of an inglorious fall backwards. Was something holding him back? Where was this extra weight coming from?

 

The closest he could come to was managing to sit up, trying to figure out how to compensate for... Whatever it was. Maybe it was some weird virus. More likely Wheeljack's stint with that new experiment of his was to blame. No idea how or why. That could be figured out later.

 

Not wanting to bother Ratchet with trivial problems the Ops Agent put his processor into finishing the task of getting somewhere better, aiming to get to his own office if he could manage.

 

Somehow he got out into the hall without having to outright crawl and, with that self-encouragement, continued on to where his office was located, only being stopped by the curiosity of the hall being occupied by another bot. It was too dark to tell who it was, but whoever it was Jazz was sure he hadn't seen them before among the ranks.

 

He backed up to the turn he had just rounded to keep himself from being seen, curious as to what this mystery bot was up to, being so close to Prowl's office. The idea of silent surveillance was cast aside though when he managed to back into the wall somehow, causing an almost painfully loud clang. Well so much for that idea.

 

It was difficult to not fall over as he rounded the corner to face the bot he'd most certainly alerted to his presence. "Identify yourself." He demanded, hiding any uneasiness of attempting to face down a possible hostile while barely being able to stand.

 

Prowl turned to face the source of sudden noise and was more than a bit surprised. He was certain he hadn’t heard of any other Praxians in the army, and certainly there were none on the current roster other than himself, Bluestreak and Smokescreen. He was just about to request the other’s designation when the mech spoke, both confusing and surprising him again. It wasn’t everyday someone didn’t recognize him anymore and even more rare for a command to be issued to him. The novelty resulted in a delay before he answered.

 

"Autobot Second in Command, Prowl," he answered. "Now your rank and designation, soldier."

 

Jazz couldn't hold back his laughter at this misguided mech, trying to pass for Prowl? Did he even know what the Autobot SIC looks like? "Sure an’ I'm Optimus Prime," he replied before getting serious. "Now I'll ask again, an' if you like yer life ya better give me an honest answer.”

 

The laughter was off-putting enough but then the implications of the other mech's words processed. Who did this mech think he was to not believe Prowl was who he was?

 

Heedless of the mild disorientation he still felt, Prowl stalked over until he was before the other mech, subconsciously aiming to hike his doorwings higher in a show of irritation. There was a quick ping of a low grade error code but he ignored it in lieu of staring down what could only be either a very new recruit (though from only Primus knows where he could have turned up) or a spy attempting to infiltrate and failing immensely.

 

"I'll have you know that disrespecting your commanding officers is insubordination of the highest calibre and will result in mandatory brig time as well as increased shifts for a time period, the length of which are both determined by the acting probationary officer, who, you should know, happens to be standing in front of- you..."

 

It was only by the end of his speech that Prowl took in and registered the appearance of the mech questioning him. The form, which had seemed familiar for the Praxian origin at a distance, was far more familiar up close. In fact, he was downright intimately familiar with it, as it was his own...

 

Meanwhile, the only thing the saboteur could manage to say to suddenly staring at himself was "huh?" He couldn't even try to follow all of the different thoughts that came up and the longer he stood there the more confused he felt.

 

Who? How? What? When? He couldn't even find a way to voice any of the questions he couldn't find answers to. He couldn't even manage to slow down his processor to figure out his own thoughts, which brought on more questions and thoughts about exactly how much damage that virus had done. Eventually everything seemed to just give way to error codes and other such glitches or whatever was going on that he'd never experienced before and never wanted to again.

 

Somehow in the midst of everything that was happening Jazz finally found enough focus to do the only thing he could think of at that moment and forcefully offlined himself just to get it all to stop, body falling onto a heap on the ground before the other.

 

The questions and confusion kept piling up one after the other on top of one another but Prowl spent more time in his own mind wondering how much longer it would take before his processors locked up. But it never happened. Before he could spare any thought for that his attention was drawn by yet another loud crash and on a whim he replayed the last few seconds of optic input. Well then... It was no wonder everyone rushed him to medbay (or brought Ratchet to his side) whenever a crash happened if that was what it looked like to an outside viewer.

 

A slight ex-vent escaped him. Getting Ratchet was a good idea for this situation, and he didn’t mean the crash, but he didn’t really feel like facing the medic alone. So instead he sat down, barely avoiding outright falling to the floor, and resigned himself to waiting on however long it took Jazz to reawaken.

**Author's Note:**

> We've got other swaps planned out too and are accepting guesses. Depending on how rare correct guesses are we might even offer a reward ficlet or scene. There's one that's almost entitrely obvious and then at least one we think will come very much outta left-field so good luck!


End file.
